No Pain HQXJ
by sadspaghetti
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! - What happens in the life of Harley Quinn and The Joker after he throws her out of a window to prove his point. Will she be able to move on? Will he try to get her back? Will they be able to live without the other one. BTAS Harley & Joker & Universe. Rated M for caution.
1. Introduction

_Hello, I'm sadspaghetti!_

 _I hope you enjoy my stuff._

 _I'm not a professional writer, not even a professional fanfiction writer, or even a hobby writer. So sorry if my stuff is not high quality, with a lot of fancy words and etc. Also English is not my first language, so you can connect the dots here haha._

 _I only write fanfiction when the specific story I want it's not there. I just want my specific fantasy to come trueeeeeee._

* * *

 **I'm a HarleyxJoker shipper, with all my heart, if you don't like them, please don't continue.**

 **I, in no way condone violence, mistreatment, abuse, sexism, crime, psychopathic behavior in real life and in couples.**

 **Me liking the pairing of Joker and Harley, doesn't mean I want a relationship like they have, or that I condone those people that abuse their partners, the same way I don't condone violence against anybody.**

 **For me this is a comic book. I know people sometimes might be influenced by comics, or videogames, or movies, or anything, but I'm not, I know how to distinguish reality from fiction.**

 **Me liking the Joker doesn't mean I support serial killers, and abusive relationships, no.**  
 **So please keep in mind that this is fantasy, and fantasy is supposed to stay like that**

* * *

 **First of all;**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

 **I DON'T CLAIM ANY CREDIT OF THE CHARACTERS, OR THEIR SURROUNDINGS, OR THE CITY, WORLD, UNIVERSE.**

 **I DON'T WANT ANY CREDIT.**

 **I WRITE FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.**

 **THE WHOLE DC UNIVERSE, JOKER, BATMAN, HARLEY, ALL OF THEM BELONG TO DC COMICS.**

 **PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

* * *

Some blood, erotica, violence, and some other triggering topics are in this fic, read at your own risk.

Sorry for all this text, you may continue to the story...


	2. No pain - Chapter 1 - Broken

And there she was... lying on the hard concrete ground surrounded by garbage and useless things, just like she felt in that moment.

Just seconds ago, the man she loved, the man she thought deep inside of him, behind his mask, behind the character he played, loved her, just shoved her out of a building's window.

Blood was flowing out of her head, she felt dizzy and hurt, but the pain she was suffering the most was the feeling of heartbroken, the betrayal she felt.

She tried to get up, her legs felt numb and so did her arms and body. Did she really want to get up? Did she really want to to keep on living?

With a pained look on her face, and a broken body, she tried to call out on somebody.

\- He...lp...h...el...p...

She called with no reply. She tried that for a few more minutes, but her body and mind couldn't take it, then, slowly, she started to let go. "maybe it's for the best" she said to herself "maybe it's time to go" said again before feeling her vision went black and all her senses stopped working.

* * *

She woke up feeling a breeze on her face, soft and refreshing, and a slightly floral breath before the pain struck her. Her ribs hurt, like no other time. She then tried to move her arms, to touch her face, they hurt too, her arms, even the tip of her slender fingers.

Carefully her fingers traced her face, touching the cuts, and the bandages she had, feeling dried blood on them, she pressed her fingers on the wounds, they hurt, but nothing was worse than her internal pain, the pain in her heart, those wounds only reflect the state of her heart, the real condition it had. Broken, bleeding, hurt, full of pain.

Her eyes felt humid, some single tears started to fall, slowly drifting to the edges of her face. A wept tried to escape her mouth, before than happened, she heard a door open, and graceful steps coming closer to her.

Tilted her head and saw her only true friend, the one that was always there for her.

\- Red!

She said. Letting her tears now run freely.

\- Don't over do Harley, you are still healing, not healed.

Said Ivy, trying to hold her tears in her eyes, not wanting to make Harley cry even more.

\- I don't want to know Harley, I really don't... So please, don't tell me, because this time, this time he will not live if you tell me.

She said with visible pain in her words, she was mad, hurt, sad, but she was most of all hurt, hurt for her friend.

Ivy took Harley's hand from her face, and hold her.

\- I won't this time Red... Not this time...

Said Harley trying to avoid eye contact with her loved friend, trying to hold in her tears but failing to do so.

Ivy sighed and carefully embraced Harley. Rubbing her hair with care, trying not to mess up the bandages.

\- How did you find me?

Said Harley with her face on Ivy's chest and holding onto her shirt.

\- A mutual friend called me, wanted to protect you from him.

Replied Ivy while caressing Harley's hair.

\- Who?

Harley insisted, now backing her head and watching Red in the eyes.

\- You know...

Replied Ivy tilting her head, like it was so obvious to guess.

\- Nigma?

Said Harley with a confused look on her face, and squinty eyes.

\- What!? No! Harley, the Bat, it was the bat...

Replied Ivy, with a stern look on her face.

\- Okay, okay... don't get mad at me please.

Said Harley with an embarrassed look.

\- It's okay Harley, it wasn't an easy guess to be honest...

Said Ivy while taking Harley's face in her hands.

\- It really wasn't...

Said Harley trying to speak while Ivy was holding her face.

Ivy energetically stood up and put her arms on her swinging hips.

\- I made you lunch! Delicious baby carrots and some vegetable soup for the suffering child!.

\- I'm not really hungry Red, I'm sorry, can you save it for tomorrow?

Ivy nodded and left a soft kiss on Harley's forehead.

Harley closed her eyes and gave her a soft smile.

\- I want to sleep a little longer...

Said while positioning on the bed and putting her face on the pillow, while she slowly close her eyes.

\- Good night Harley...

Said Ivy while closing the door and leaving her to at least dream of something nice.

* * *

He angrily slammed the door, threw his jacket to his goons, and growled.

\- Go away before I kill you all!

His goons saw him stomp his way to his room, and leaving them with another slammed door.

\- What happened this time?

His goons wondered while walking away from the hideout, leaving their boss, mad and alone with his thoughts.


	3. No pain - Chapter 2 - Don't care

Some days passed and Harley was already feeling better, she recovered her beautiful smile and joyful personality, and Ivy was happy, happy that Harley seemed to recover, that she seemed to have not reminded the clown for the past few days.

\- Let me help you!

An energetic cry surprised Ivy while she was cleaning the dishes in her kitchen.

\- Are you sure you are already feeling better? I don't want to stitch up your wounds again...

Replied Ivy while taking a look at Harley's movements, worried if her wounds open again.

\- Yeah, yeah, it's fine... I heal pretty easily, I'm used to.

Said Harley with a big smile on her face, taking a dish from Ivy's hands and starting to wipe the water with a cloth.

Ivy sighed and nodded and kept on watering and washing the dishes.

\- You know, this brings me memories...

Said Harley with dreamy eyes and a soft voice.

\- That time I was cleaning and Mistah J gave me a peck on the cheek for no reason...

Ivy then avoided eye contact with Harley, while she was feeling mixed feelings about her loved friend.

\- He didn't do that often, right?

Replied Ivy avoiding looking at her, because she felt angry for the clown, but at the same time felt like she needed to help a friend who was madly in love cope with reality.

\- He did that more times than you would have thought, just when nobody was watching us, when we were alone and happy...

Ivy rolled her eyes and continued to wash the dishes.

Harley had a dish in her hands, but she wasn't cleaning, she was still and quiet, a single tear dropped to the floor, Harley wiped her eyes with the reverse of her hands and sniffed while continuing to dry the dishes.

\- Harley... You need to leave this city, under a new name, but you need to leave, forget the clown and build a new life. You are not like him, you are better...

Said Ivy leaving the dishes and taking Harley by her shoulders.

\- Do you understand? If you stay here, you'll die!

Said Ivy while shaking her slightly.

\- But... He's not like that, not always, he really loves me, he did that just because the Bat was there, he was joking!

\- No!

Shouted Ivy while she walked away from her and went to a room, took Harley's costume and showed her. It had blood all over and was completely wasted.

\- This is no joke Harley! He could have killed you, for real this time!

Ivy was furious, angry at her friend for being as she thought blind and stupid.

\- I have more of those.

Replied Harley pointing at the trashed costume.

\- T.. That's not the point! You stay here, you die.

Said Ivy frustrated at her friend "How can she not see it?" Said to herself while throwing the costume to Harley.

\- Keep it.

She said while turning around and leaving.

\- I just worry about you Harley, I love you and seeing you hurt so many times makes me mad...

\- I know...

Replied Harley with her costume on her arms, she was embracing it, holding onto it, like it was the last piece that reminded her of a connection to her beloved partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Joker hideout, days had passed, and his goons were worried by the fact that their boss didn't leave his room for anything else than eat.

One of them slowly approached his boss's room, carefully knocking on the door.

\- B... boss... are you al... alright?

The goon was trembling with fear, he got no response. He turned and looked at his pals shaking his head. The goon's friends seemed shocked and turned pale, the goon looked at them confused, just before he felt a presence at his back. A tall figure that felt threatening. he slowly turned just to face The Joker, his appearance was gloomy, he reeked and didn't have his makeup on, the goon was trembling.

\- B... boss...

\- I SAID, LEAVE ME!

Shouted The Joker, making his goons tremble and fall to the ground in fear.

\- B.. but b... boss, it's been days since you last...

\- I DON'T CARE, LEAVE ME, FOREVER OR WHATEVER! I HAVE STUFF TO DO!

Shouted him angrily at his goons. He was furious. He knew that had passed "Do they think I'm an idiot?" Thought to himself while slaming to door in his goon's face and leaving them behind.

"You must be staying with the plant, as usual" He thought to himself while he threw the papers that were laying on his desk. "You must be wishing to come to my arms, useless dame" He thought while he clenched his fists, so hard that some blood was leaking in between his fingers.

\- I don't need you.

He said, next to a window in his room, looking through the glass and then laying on the bed. He was laying watching the ceiling, and then he turned his head and saw the picture he kept on his desk, the picture of his henchwoman, Harley.

He got up and angrily went to his desk, taking the picture and throwing it onto the floor, scattering glass all over his room.

He exhaled air through his nose and ducked to take the picture in between all the glass, shaking the remains it had. he looked at the picture and encountered mixed feelings, he wanted to break that into a thousand pieces and at the same time he wanted to keep it. He furrowed his face and still mad, folded the picture and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Tapped it a few times and sit on his desk chair.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for this long introduction, but I wanted you to have a clear idea of what the situation is right now, where are they and how they are feeling, even if only one of them shares her thoughts with the world ;)**_


	4. No pain - Chapter 3 - Almost there

Harley was sleeping on the couch, her wounds were already healed, and she was feeling well again, then she woke up to the sound of swinging keys and soft and multiple steps.

\- Harley!

Harley suddenly felt someone hugging her, strongly, and left tears on her bare exposed skin. She knew who it was, she embraced the her too, burying her face in her hold.

\- We need to kill him for good.

A serious Ivy said from the background, watching the emotional scene her friends were having.

Harley positioned herself again on the couch, wiping her tears away, feeling happy and loved by all her friends, who showed her the love she needed more than anything else.

\- Thank you for caring about me Selina, you are a good friend...

\- I'm going to talk to Bru... Batman, see if he can do anything for you.

Said Selina while soothing Harley with her touch.

\- Batman has powerful friends, friends who will help you. We don't need to lose more time, I'm going to talk to him. I'll be back soon. Until then, you know what to do.

Said Selina when getting up and looking at Ivy in all seriousness.

\- We meet at the Iceberg Lounge in 2 hours.

The two of them nodded and Harley waved a goodbye to Selina, who left in a hurry.

Ivy told Harley to gather her stuff and told her they had a plan, a plan that involved a trap set for The Joker to get out of the hideout so Harley could recover her stuff.

\- Wait, Red, the babies... I can't leave the babies alone!

A pouting Harley said with almost tears in her eyes.

\- I'll take them, but we need to hurry Harley, we can't stay here any longer, he could be planning something to get you back, you know how possessive he is...

Harley and Ivy jumped in the car and started to drive to the Joker's hideout. While driving, Harley began to think, to isolate herself from everything that was happening, she felt a pain in her heart, she put her hand on her chest, the pain felt very real, almost paralyzing. "I wish he would come to get me" she thought "he really cares about me, in his own way...". Harley kept thinking to herself.

Suddenly the car stopped and Ivy jumped out, and shouted.

\- Come on Harley, we have little time!

* * *

 _ **Some minutes before...**_

"Too hot today" thought The Joker to himself. He was getting out of the shower, and was rubbing his head with a towel, his face didn't have the particular grin he was known for, he didn't feel like himself these last days "this can't be because of the useless brat" he kept repeating in his head "she's just a toy, nothing more".

Suddenly his room phone rang and he took it.

\- What?

Shouted, as always, phones didn't really get along with him.

\- Hi... J, it's mmh... Crane. I thought I'd let you know I have the Bat about the be under my gas, he'll have quite the time, come see me at the abandoned library near the mall.

\- WHAT!?

Exclaimed Joker just before Scarecrow hung up the phone. He was amazed at how did the old guy catch Batman, but felt the curiosity to see what was the Bat afraid of "Surely it's me!" Thought to himself, and the classic grin returned to his face, left his room in a hurry.

\- We are leaving, NOW! The Bat is waiting us!

He screamed to his goons , and laughed hysterically and they rapidly left their hideout.

* * *

Harley entered the hideout, while Ivy was going to get the hyenas, she walked her way to their room.

When she first came into the Joker's gang, she was like the other henchmen, even though she had her own room, she still was like the others. But somewhere along those 7 years they had been together, causing crime and panic, they started to share the room, to sleep in the same bed, to share a bathroom, where they bathed and put on their makeup.

She entered the room, opening the door slowly, with hope, like he was going to be there, waiting for her. Ivy already told her about the Scarecrow plan, but somehow she still had hope that her puddin would not fall into the trap and wait for her. She sighed and went over the dresser to take her normal clothes, but before arriving the encountered glass, and a wood frame. She took it and examined, it was the frame where he had her picture. The one she gave him. She embraced the frame, almost about to cry, but saw that it had no picture. "why it doesn't have the picture?" She asked to herself. She then began to look for the picture around the room "Where could it be?" kept asking before a loud thud awake her from her imagination.

\- Harley do you have all the stuff? Let's go!

Said Ivy taking her by the hand and almost dragging her outside the hideout.

There were the hyenas waiting for them in the back of Ivy's car. Harley caressed them and Ivy started the car. "Goodbye home..." Harley thought while looking at how small was getting her home with wetness in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if I'm being slow with this fic, it's my first and I just write whatever comes to mind...**_


	5. No pain - Chapter 4 - Failure

**_First of all, I'm so sorry to have left this story hanging for such a long time._**

 ** _I started college when I was writting this fic and I had to leave it._**

 ** _I'm done with college now so I'm trying to revive it._**

 ** _I hope you all like my continuation, and sorry again for making you wait so long, I hope at least you all are a little bit happy to recieve the notification of this upload!_**

* * *

They had been driving for what felt an eternity for Harley. Her eyes were slightly watery and her hands felt anxious, as she, almost compulsively couldn't stop scratching them together.

Ivy stopped the car in an alley, far away from Harley's shared "house" with her Joker, she looked at her and with a finger placed at her mouth, said silently.

\- Now we have to wait for Crane to report and Selina's papers...

Ivy placed her elbows in her car's roof, sighed and poked at Harley's window, making signs for her to roll down her window.

\- I know you...Love him, or whatever you feel for him... I can't understand it Harley, but, I know I tresure you, and I don't want to lose you... You are my best friend...

Said Ivy sighing and embracing herself in her own arms.

\- I know...

Harley said while rolling the window down, sighed putting her head down and tried to dry her eyes looking the other way, so Ivy wouldn't notice.

\- What was the plan? What was Crane's place in all this...?

Asked Harley while caressing her sleeping hyenas, which were exhausted from the ride that felt like years.

\- He... Tricked Joker with the Bat, you know it's the only thing he cares about...

Said Ivy, looking at her phone, waiting for a signal or a call at any moment.

Harley nodded and sighed again.

\- You'll learn to live without him.

Ivy placed a hand on Harley's shoulder and said energetically while winking an eye to her loved friend.

\- I don't know Ivy.

Harley was not feeling all this, she always had problems with her Puddin but, she never thought of running away from him, she always felt like they were destined to be together, that they were a perfect match, no one else felt the connection they had, no one but her. She knew her relationship with Joker was different, but she also knew he cared about her.

Out of the blue a ringing melody interrupted their conversation.

\- Okay, thank you John.

Ivy ended the call and entered the car again.

\- We are going to Selina's house now.

Harley jumped and approached Ivy's seat, and confused said.

\- What happened? How did it go? Is my Puddin okay? What happened? Ivy please.

Harley's wouldn't stop asking questions, she was feeling distressed, anxious, worried.

\- I'll tell you in full detail when we arrive at Selina's! Please Harley calm down!

Shouted a very irritated Ivy.

Harley backed down on her seat, crossed her legs and caressed her hyenas "Maybe something happened? Something unexpected?" She thought to herself.

They drove for a couple of minutes, passing through some very stopped at an entrance of an alleyway and Ivy indicated Harley to get her things out of her car.

Harley complied and took of her suitcase, filled to burst, out of the car.

\- What about my babies?

-Don't worry I'll take them to my house.

Said Ivy trying to reassure Harley.

\- Listen Harley, things didn't go as planned and you can't leave the city, Crane was supposed to help us, but we are going to have to help him... I'm taking your babies, but you will be staying at Selina's, Joker is oblivious of her and he won't look for you here.

\- But...

Said Harley confused by the unexpected change of plans in her new life.

\- Selina will help you, don't worry now, you'll be safe...

Ivy approached Harley and kissed her softly on her forehead, rapidly waved goodbye and took of with her car while Harley watched her drive away.

Harley tried to keep up her composture, things weren't feeling very reassuring, but she felt confident she will soon have answers for what was happening. Took of her suitcase with both hands and climbed the stairs to Selina's apartment.

When she was at the door, she knocked and a concerned Selina hugged her while making her enter the apartment. Shut the door and locked it. She accompanied Harley to her couch and encouraged her to sit, while she put away her suitcase. She sat besides her and gently touched her forearm.

\- What did Ivy tell you?

She asked.

\- Not much, that the plan didn't...work?

Harley replied.

\- Yeah, not much for tricking your lover...

Replied Selina while nervously laughing.

\- Do you want something to drink?

Asked Selina while getting up.

\- Just water please.

Replied Harley, she was feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation that spiralled out of control and not much information on what actually happened to her Puddin was given to her. She only knew the Bat was involved and that couldn't end very nice with her Puddin.

Selina walked to her kitchen and got a glass of water for Harley, she niely put it on her table and took Harley's hands.

\- Crane was supposed to lure Joker to an abandoned warehouse. He told Joker that had Batman trapped and that he was about to kill him... Apparently Joker couldn't contain his anger and left right away to said warehouse... The thing is that...

Selina sighed, and took a deep breath.

\- Joker saw Batman on his way to the warehouse... he knew Crane lied, and he got pissed...

Selina explained to Harley.

\- Now Ivy is supposed to be with Crane helping him get Joker out of his neck...

Selina sighed and took her hand to her head.

\- Everything went wrong! You were supposed to be out of town by now, but...

Selina growled and shouted in frustration.

\- It's okay Selina, I don't really know about all this...

Replied Harley while caressing Selina's back.

Both girls looked at each other, deep in their eyes, and hughed for what seemed the longest day they've ever had.


End file.
